Many physicians, nurses and other medical workers are exposed, almost daily, to blood transmitted diseases, such as hepatitis and AIDS. Increased exposure to dangerous viral and bacterial diseases has expanded the need for devices to protect the health of medical workers.
One source of medical worker infection are accidental punctures with hypodermic needles. Accidental punctures may occur when discarded syringes and needles are mixed with discarded surgical bandages, pads and gauze. Accidental punctures may also occur during two-handed removals of needles from syringes.
Accidental punctures may also occur during injections of medications or the drawing of blood.